


Каньон, в котором растут рубины.

by Liliput_and_stories_of_Sun_and_Moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliput_and_stories_of_Sun_and_Moon/pseuds/Liliput_and_stories_of_Sun_and_Moon
Summary: Сон, который я однажды видела.





	Каньон, в котором растут рубины.

Шаг. Шаг. Шаг. Тело ощущается таким легким, словно воздушный шарик. На пробу отталкиваешься в прыжке и… взмываешь в воздух, планируя на потоках воздуха. Вокруг только серо-зеленые камни, покрытые слоем снега. Под утесом, на снегу которого видны твои следы, видно собак, бегущих по равнине и прорываясь через полотно снега. Ты зависаешь в воздухе и смотришь вперед.   
Над краем каньона видно поднимающееся солнце, зажигающее яркие белые огни на снегу и слепящее глаза. Тебе видно тропу, виляющую в каньоне и медленно поднимающееся к вершине стен каньона. На ней - цепочка людей, медленно ползущая вверх, нагруженные различными вещами.  
Тебя пронзает желание догнать их, узнать что-то, что-то очень важное тебе, и ты падаешь в снег. Успев подставить ноги под себя, ты приземляешься и бежишь, прыгая на каждом шагу и пролетая вперед, вперед, вперед.  
Ты можешь видеть начало тропы, выглядывающую из-под снега. Камень на ней гулко звенит от твоих шагов, пока ты разбегаешься и прыгаешь вверх.   
Приземление, прыжок. Приземление, прыжок. Ты слышишь лай собак снизу, но не обращаешь внимание, желание добраться до вершины, к солнцу, перекрывающее все.  
Ты пролетаешь мимо людей в расколе ущелья, оборачивающихся на тебя, слышны чьи-то удивленные возгласы, но ты не слышишь. Ты поднимаешься все выше и выше, все отчетливее слыша зов - желание, зов - приглашение. Этот ритм стучит в твоем сердце, толкается твоими выдохами, звучит в стуке твоей обуви.   
Ты вылетаешь вверх. Солнце озаряет тебя, слепит, согревает. Твое тело планирует к последней петле тропы, приземляясь с уже привычным звоном.   
Зов горит, тянет в сторону и ты слушаешь. Неверные шаги приводят к расщелине в скале, где снег выглядит тоньше. Руки без перчаток тянутся к белой массе, разгребая ее и открывая…  
Чудесное.  
Невероятное.  
Невозможное.  
Среди вечно холодных ущелий и каньонов гор, в укромном месте растет трава, обрамляя кроваво-красные кристалы.   
Это чудо, истинное чудо, и ты тянешься к нему своими пальцами, дрожащими от холода горных вершин.  
Но огненные камни обжигают теплом, заставляя отдернуть руку. Ты все равно любуешься их искрами, танцующими на зелени листвы вокруг рубинов, закапывая руки в снег и усмиряя боль ожогов.   
Солнце сияет невероятно ярко, отражаясь в самом нутре этих камней, и ты видишь изнанку расщелины.   
Она горит радугой, многоцветьем камней, полупрозрачных и показывающих гору изнутри.   
Откуда-то ты знаешь, что они теплые. Но прикасаться к ним не стоит, и ты просто смотришь, наслаждаясь игрой цветов и света, рисующей картины в снегу.   
Ты просыпаешься.


End file.
